This invention relates to the purification of hydrocarbon-containing feed streams which contain undesirable contaminants. In accordance with another aspect, this invention relates to the extraction of hydrocarbon-containing feed streams to remove therefrom arsenic impurities. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of aqueous solutions of oxidizing agents for the removal of arsenic and metallic contaminants from various hydrocarbon-containing feed streams, particularly shale oil.
There is an ever present need for the treatment of various hydrocarbon feed streams such as shale oil to remove undesirable components such as arsenic and metals therefrom. The removal of these impurities improves the processability of these hydrocarbon streams in subsequent operations, e.g., those employing catalysts that are easily deactivated by arsenic and metals. If arsenic and metal impurities are not substantially removed prior to operations such as catalytic hydrotreating, hydrocracking and cracking, arsenic and metals are deposited on these catalysts and the catalyst life is shortened.